


Rather Be

by skeletonavenue



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Romance, blake is a big cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonavenue/pseuds/skeletonavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I recently had the joy of finally getting into the yuri-fest that is RWBY and I loved it. Blake and Yang very much became my favourite pairing alongside Ruby and Weiss so I will probably be doing a lot of fics for them both (I hope!)
> 
> Anyway, this is just something a bit short and fluffy. I wanted to make it more explicit but I decided to save that for an upcoming fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Blake Belladonna liked to fool herself when it came to big feelings.

When it came to life-changing thoughts and feelings that arose to cause issues in her life, she liked to run away from it. Blake liked to bury the hatchet as deep as she possibly could, to make it so that the feeling almost never existed, but like is not the same thing as enjoy.

_If it were easier_ , she thought, _I’d be the most emotionally out there Faunus that there ever was_.

But sometimes, as Blake had learned, easy doesn’t necessarily always mean you’ll get what you want.

She had been finding that out of late. Ever since arriving at Beacon under the premise of a purely human guise, she had been guarding everything very close to her chest – but there was something that she was finding difficult to hold back anymore, and that was that Blake Belladonna, the fearless huntress who needed no tests to get into Beacon, had fallen in love.

Blake had begun to notice her feelings the very moment she saw Yang herself.

Golden blonde, smiling eyes; everything about her was beaming positivity. She made Blake feel as though the sunshine had finally come into her life, and that scared the hell out of her.

The days passed by, and soon, Blake found herself with Yang as a partner. They worked together in perfect synchrony, in perfect harmony, even; and Blake found her performances on the battlefield excelling with every look, every smile, and every touch that Yang gave her.

This is ridiculous, she’d tell herself, but she’d find herself smiling. She’d always find herself at the end of every battle with Yang’s arms around her, holding her close in congratulations from another job well done; inhaling her musky, sandalwood scent from her golden locks, and feeling her arms tense up against her back in joy.

Blake first felt herself blush when Yang hugged her. Nobody had hugged her in so long that she wondered if perhaps all it was, was nothing more than a rush; a rush of excitement from receiving affection for the first time in years, surely. But no such luck.

Blake’s crush grew. And grew, and grew, until it was becoming ignorable no longer.

Instead of improving her performance on the field, it began to hinder it.

She found her mind wandering.

There were endless things Blake had fantasized about. Thinking of kissing Yang’s lips, her skin, of making her head spin the way that Yang made Blake’s; the feeling of Yang’s blonde hair slipping like silk through Blake’s fingers. She wanted to feel her pressed against her, she _wanted_ Yang so much that god, she’d give anything. Even her life a few times, as Yang would sometimes throw the monsters in Blake’s direction and Blake would be off kilter from snapping out of thought too quickly.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, huh?” Yang would ask while laughing, but underneath it, Blake could hear she was worried.

“It’s nothing,” she’d lie in cool reply. “Don’t worry. Sorry about missing that monster.”

Yang would smile at her with a little shake of her head, and Blake would grin back. But underneath that smile, Blake was melting with both growing adoration and also, growing dread. She wanted this feeling to either be _over_ , or better yet, reciprocated.

There was no in between for Blake Belladonna. It was all or nothing, and with a year having passed already, having to have Yang as a partner for the next 3 years meant that her life at Beacon could be made even more difficult if things went awry.

But what if they didn’t?

-

Night fell after another hard day in the forests training, and Blake found herself wide awake at what must have been past midnight.

The window was open: just enough to be letting in a cool, night breeze. Wind could be heard rustling the trees, along with the not so scenic noise of far-off police sirens, chasing what was most likely Dust criminals.

Blake rolled over onto her side, her cat ears tickled by the feeling of her pillow without her bow, and sighed wistfully to herself.

There had been too many damn nights now where she lay awake thinking about Yang.

The clock ticked away, and the brunette lay in a flushed huff.

_How do I deal with this one?_ She thought to herself. _I can’t just bury this and pretend it isn’t happening._

_Do I tell her? Do I say how I truly feel…?_

_Will she feel the same? Do the looks she gives me without realizing mean what I hope they mean?_

_Does she want me the way I want her too?_

Blake felt a growl rising in her throat from anguish, and pulled the cover over her head.

_Someone tell me what to do…I don’t know what to do._

_I’ve never felt like this before._

Blake sighed, as she heard Yang rolling over in her sleep in the bunk above.

_I wish I was holding her right now_ , she thinks to herself, and feels a blush rising to her skin again. She was beginning to get irritated at feeling heat prickling up her skin when it was so unusual for her to be bothered about the slightest of things in the first place.

Blake knew it must have been late without even looking at the clock as Yang was usually the last to sleep; Ruby and Weiss were always the first two to sleep.

_Hell, they probably wore themselves out arguing so much,_ Blake thought, _that they were able to drift off even easier than anyone in Beacon itself._

Blake smiled to herself at her friends, and her heart felt warm; before she felt a nervous jolt from a rustling of the bunk above her.

“Mnn…hm?”

Blake’s heart was pounding as she listened intently, and Yang sat up; rubbing her eyes wearily with a yawn.

“Ah, crap, I dozed off…” Yang mumbled nonchalantly.

And then, for the first time, Blake heard her sigh in such a way that she wasn’t sure what to make of it. An uncharacteristic, longing sigh, before Yang fell silent.

She wasn’t usually up at this time, after all. Blake wondered how often this had been a thing.

She paused for a moment, the heat rising up Blake’s back, and Yang slinked herself off of the top bunk quietly onto the carpet below.

Ruby tossed and turned, but that was nothing new. Weiss was out cold, and Blake felt herself freeze up as Yang instinctively turned around to see Blake awake.

“Oh!” she jumped a little, and Blake blinked in surprised in return. Yang laughed sheepishly, and quietly.

“Sorry about that…I’m not used to you being awake at this hour, Blake!” she said uneasily, and Blake looked at her with surprise.

“What’s on your mind, Yang?” she asked, and Yang’s face looked – just for a second, under Blake’s faunus eyes – that she was ever so slightly red in the face.

_Fuck_ , Blake thought. _She’s damn cute._

And then that’s when Blake realized it was now or never.

Now was the time to get everything off her chest. Now was the perfect time for nobody to be around, for nobody to bother them, to put an end fo this constant thinking of what might be, of what might happen –

“Blake, will you come with me for a sec?”

Her heart stopped.

“Wh…” she begun, and Blake felt her face burning as Yang put a finger to her lips.

“Shush! Come with me. I gotta talk to you about something, okay?”

She took Blake by the hand from under the covers, and pulled her gently up out of bed.

Yang was never one to beat around the bush when she wanted something, and Blake was feeling as though she was about to burst into flames just from feeling the proximity of Yang’s hand and finger on her lips in the space of about ten seconds.

Yang and Blake crept softly through the red carpeted-halls of Beacon; all the way to the metal stairs with just their slippers on – much to Blake’s dismay – and finally, emerged on the rooftop where they were so used to training.

“Ah, fresh air!” Yang said, letting go of Blake’s hand to stretch nonchalantly.

Blake folded her arms, a little bit confused at the idea of being taken out here by Yang just to be talked at in the middle of the night about mundane things when she had so much weighing on her mind, but also, so, so glad that she had been given the opportunity.

She swallowed her pride, and blinked twice.

“So what is it, Yang?” she asked, as forcibly stoic as she could manage. “It’s unlike you to do this.”

“I have a crush on you.”

Blake felt as though her head was spinning.

The wind rustled her hair, and the same, scenic noises that came in through the window were heightened, somehow; her face was burning, and her eyes widened. She would have let her jaw drop if she wasn’t so tense and in disbelief.

“Wh…”

_Am I dreaming? Is this really happening?_

“ _What_?” Blake asked, in utter shock.

Yang smiled a little, and was a little redder in the face than usual, but…feelings came so easily to her.

She was fearless. She wasn’t scared of anything.

“Blake,” Yang began cautiously, and with a little nervous laughter. “Please don’t…don’t be angry with me, okay?”

Blake remained in a shocked silence, as Yang rested her hands on her hips.

“So…” she begun, and looked up at the stars. “I…think I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you.”

“You’re…you’re beautiful, Blake.” Yang continued, and Blake felt her eyes stinging. “You’re beautiful, and strong…and you make me really happy. You make me feel like everything’s okay as long as you’re there, and…I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“So even if you hate me after this…even if you can’t stand to be with me, I just wanted you to know that. We don’t know what’s coming at us, day after day, and…if anything happened to me, or to you, and I never got the chance to tell you how I felt…well, I’d hate myself more than anything, haha.”

Blake’s eyes brimmed over with tears, and Yang’s brow furrowed.

“Bl-Blake, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean -”

“No, you dummy!” Blake replied in an octave higher than usual. “I’m crying because…because I’m…!”

_Because I’m happy._

_Because I have never wanted anything more in my life than I have wanted Yang Xiao Long._

Yang looked puzzled, and incredibly worried at her partner, as she felt the gears in her stomach churn; and Blake – instead of replying with the truth of being happier than anything – did what she had so wanted to do for such a long time.

She held Yang’s hands; and instead, pulled her in for a hug, just as Yang does at the end of every fight.

Yang’s breath catches in her throat, and Blake laughs to herself as she hugs her tight.

They stand for a moment; with Yang letting her hands crawl up Blake’s back to pull her close, and feel her heart beat louder and louder.

And after several minutes pass, where they stand in a contented silence, thinking of the future, thinking of each other, thinking of the other’s touch as now being their own, Blake replies with a tearful,

“I love you too.”

And Blake finally gets what she’s been craving.

The feeling of Yang’s nose pressed against her cheek, the sweet scent of Yang coming off of her so easily from being so close in proximity to Blake; her toned arms around the Faunus, and most important, her lips, pressed up against Blake Belladonna’s, and making the most of every single kiss they get.


End file.
